


Dance of Youth (#245 Son)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth dressing up for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of Youth (#245 Son)

She was never one for expensive dresses or tailored business suits. She dressed professionally when she had to but preferred jeans and flats to heals and a little black dress.

But there are some nights worth dressing up for.

Her dress is a deep blue and the full skirt flows around her. Her hair is piled high and held in place with antique pins of silver. And as their son asks his bride to dance Colby takes her hand and leads her to the floor as well.

The music swells around them and they dance like they are young again.


End file.
